


citrus

by tyv0re



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyv0re/pseuds/tyv0re
Summary: smells like citrus..
Kudos: 5





	citrus

_**1** _

the voices are getting to be too much for him, he think it would be best to walk around outside. this is not the first time he has found himself doing this, far from the first. he slowly walks through the forest, the air is thick and oddly moist. focusing on the branches cracking under his feet he doesn't notice something is following him. as he walks further into the forest he feels strange, as if something was watching him. he stopped and stood still for a minute trying to figure out what is making him feel so strange. he looks around while squinting his eyes trying to see better , no matter how hard he tries he cant make out any objects around him. he finally gives up and proceeds to walk down the thin trail leading further and further into the forest. after a while his legs start to get weak so he thinks it would be best to return to his little shack in the snow. still thinking about what happened earlier he realizes the sun has started to rise, "have i been walking for that long" he says to himself while quickening his pace. he starts to run, then sprint, sprint as fast as his legs have the ability to make him go. he has no clue why he is sprinting and why he got so worried after he realized the sun was rising, all he knows is that he must get home, his safe home. after a while he starts to finally see a snowy plain in the distance, he speeds up one finally time before exiting the suffocating trees and entering a empty, cold tundra. his surroundings start to get familiar then he sees it, his home, where he knows he can be safe. safe from most things. but not himself.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: sorry that the 1st chapter is so short,, im not good at typing out long things,, heh  
> i hope it was obvious whos POV this was 
> 
> whos POV do u think it was ? 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
